I'll Hold You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He let his guard down in front of him because he trusted him with all his heart. And in return, the younger boy did the same. One emotionally broken and the other sick, they hold onto each other and show the other that they're there no matter the circumstances.


**DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT "VICTORIOUS" GETTING CANCELLED?! OH MY ASDFGHJKL… IT IS SO DARN SAD! :( BUT I AM SO EXCITED FOR "SAM AND CAT"! AND ALSO "GIBBY"! Creative names. Lol. xD**

**Anyways… I feel like I'm on a roll… I still need to finish two requests and work on Delusional. Don't worry guys; I've worked on it, just not enough. For now, try to enjoy my little one-shots that aren't so good. :/ Hey, but who doesn't like a story with a blubbering James, a sick Kendall, and a bunch of Kames bromance at the very end? ^^ I tell you guys, Kames bromance is growing on me. :D**

* * *

_"All the days that you were stressed out, feeling like pulling your hair out. They were all missing, but I was here listening…" ~ You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush_

* * *

James' face was pressed against the window's glass, eyes locked on the rain pouring down from the dark sky. He was sitting on the edge of the orange sectional; cheeks flushed, and eyes glistening with tears. The pain he was feeling was evident in his hazel colored eyes, yet no one seemed to notice. Or at least that's what he thought.

He was suddenly taken aback when a pair of long, slender arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the unknown figure. James didn't try to fight back or even move. He relaxed into the touch, letting the warmness of the body behind him bring him some sort of comfort. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the heaving chest, somewhat worried as he heard the owner let out raspy, strangled wheezes.

"Kendall?" James looked up into glassy, feverish eyes. He reached a hand and let it land on the blonde's forehead, eyes growing wide at the warmness coming from the younger boy's clammy skin. "Kenny, you have a fever," he stated. Kendall however, didn't answer him right away.

"I'm… I'm fine, James," Kendall murmured after a few seconds of silence. He laid his head on top of James' messy hair and let out a small sigh. James positioned himself so that he was comfortable in Kendall's arms, but not before leaning Kendall's weak and tired body against the cushioned pillows. He could clearly see that his smaller friend was having trouble staying awake; his eyes drifting closed every few seconds.

"Ken…"

"Don't. I'll be okay. Will you please just tell me why you're so sad? I need to know."

James bit down on his bottom lip as he curled in on himself, the tears once again running down his tan cheeks. Kendall was right; he needed to know. He couldn't keep this a secret any longer. If he did, his feelings would just bottle up inside and he would fall apart, exploding with so much pressure. "C-can you keep a secret?" he asked, eyes falling to his hands.

Kendall hesitated before nodding, growing impatient but at the same time not wanting to upset his older friend.

"I… Do you ever wonder if you're good enough?"

Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and looked at James with worry clouding his features. "What are you talking about, James?"

"Never mind, just forget it."

James swung his legs off the edge of the couch, ready to leave when Kendall grabbed him by the wrist, preventing him from doing such a task. "Jamie, please. I want to help."

"How?" James grumbled, his eyes wondering to the bedroom he shared with Carlos. He wanted out, now. He didn't need this. He could cope with it on his own; he was almost positive.

"Let me help you."

That was it, James was just downright angry at the boy in front of him.

"Kendall, in case you haven't noticed; no one seems to care at all! Why should you be any different?" James practically spat in the blonde's face. Kendall, seeing the hurt in James' eyes stood up on wobbly legs and enveloped his taller friend in a hug. As he expected; James fell apart at that very moment, holding his friend for dear life.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, James. Try to calm down," Kendall whispered in an attempt to ease the boy's cries and sobs. However, James didn't stop. He wrapped his arms around the skinny boy and sobbed even harder, blubbering nonsense Kendall couldn't quite comprehend.

"Ke-Ke… Kendall, it h-hurts…"

"I know, Jamie. I know… But you can let it go now, James. Let it all out. There's no need to bottle it all up when you can spill it all out. Just hang in there, buddy." Kendall's voice was hoarse, but James didn't seem to notice as he continued to cry. Kendall carefully inched his way back to the couch, forcing both of them to take a seat without letting go of James' battered body.

It took some time for James' sobs to quiet down. Kendall was sort of glad that they were the only ones in the apartment. He didn't want anyone else to see James like this, and he was pretty sure James felt the same way.

Reluctantly, James separated himself from Kendall, tears still sliding down his cheeks. Kendall grabbed one of James' hands in his smaller one, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance that he was there to hear him out. He wasn't going to leave any time soon until James was okay.

"G-Gustavo doesn't like me, does he, Kendall?" James looked up at his younger friend's flushed face, pain clear in his eyes. "He just has me in the band because he… you told him to."

Kendall once again wrapped James in a hug, rocking him back and forth while running a hand through his messy and uncombed hair. "James, you know that's not true. Where in the world did you get an idea like that one?"

"It shows… When we first met him, he said I reminded him a lot of that Matthew guy. Then he said he couldn't s-stand him. Therefore, it proves that he hates me. I-I… He hates me Kendall!" James' sobs increased once again as he cried into Kendall's shoulder. His body shook like a volcano that was dying to erupt. The only thing Kendall could do was rub James' back soothingly, trying to quiet down his crestfallen friend.

"James… Gustavo doesn't know how to show his emotions. He's a total loser when it comes to that. You know he doesn't mean it when he says stuff like that. The anger gets to his head and he erupts until he has let the entire fume out. He likes you James. If he didn't, he would have already kicked you out of the band, despite my protests. Do you really think he's gonna let a _dog_ control what he does and doesn't do?"

"No, but he knows that without you…"

"James! Stop talking about me, this is about you. Gustavo doesn't hate you. He likes all of us equally. I am not his favorite. I know you may think that, but the truth is that we each add something to the band. We're all equal; I promise you that, Jamie. And if someone is dumb enough to think one of us is better than the rest, then they can go die in a ditch!"

James chuckled. "Die in a ditch?"

Kendall gave a small smile. "Yeah, they can go die in a ditch for all I care." James just shook his head at his best friend's choice of words.

"You're a goofball, Kendall… But that's why I love you and am proud to call you my little brother."

Kendall smiled as their roles were reversed; James hugging Kendall, supporting his light weight in his arms. A hand was again placed on the younger boy's burning forehead and a hiss emitted from the elder's mouth. "Kenny, you're too warm."

Kendall pressed his face against James' chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his big brother's heartbeat. James frowned at the fact that he could feel the heat radiating from the younger teen but ignored it, for once letting Kendall nuzzle his face in his chest with his hands squeezed into tiny fists.

"Sweet dreams, Kenny," he whispered at the sight before him. Kendall's eyes were slowly drifting shut, his body relaxing against his. A small smile came to his face when he realized that the blonde had fallen asleep in his arms, snuggled against his side. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's soft hair and held him there, not letting go.

It was about time he showed his little brother how much he really cared.

* * *

**For some odd reason, I could totally imagine Kendall falling asleep in James' arms… Weird huh? So, there's this SUPER CUTE pic of Kendall and James where James is holding Kendall and Kendall has his head resting against James' shoulder. IT IS SO DARN CUTE! Oh no… Kames is pushing Kogan away! Just kidding; I could never let go of my Kogan bromance obsession. ^^**

**Did you guys like this one-shot? Hoping you did… Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Please review.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
